Bonding
"Gabe! Eva's here!" shouted Gabe 's father, Greg, from the bottom of the stairs. Eva was Gabe's cousin on their mother's side and the two were as close as could be. "Okay dad!" Gabe shouted as he quickly put the new 2x4 tech he was working on in a drawer, just in time for the red head news caster to walk in. "Hey cuz." Eva said as she walked into his room, deposting her green purse by the door and gave her cousin a hug. "Hey, Eva." Gabe sighed as he walked towards the TV where video games, Yipper cards, and comic books were spewed around. He picked up a new issue of Spiderman and tossed it to her. "YES!" Eva exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this issue forever! Thank Gabe." She said, flinging herself onto Gabe's bed and began to read it. "No prob, Eva." he said, laying down next to her with a new issue of The Avengers. They lay together in silence for five minutes when Gabe spoke. "Hey Eva..." he said, drifting off, not knowing how he was going to ask the question. "Yea?" she asked, looking up from her magazine. "Do you think I'll ever get a girlfriend?" he asked her. "Of course you will!" Eva said, "Your smart, funny, and sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you!" she said, as she put an arm around her cousin. "Is there a girl you have a crush on?" Eva asked playfully. "Actually there is, but I don't think she knows I exsist." Gabe said, frowning and staring idly at his comic book. "Do I know her? What sector is she in?" Eva asked, trying to find out more info about this mystery girl. "Well, she works in the Undersea Lab. She has long blonde hair and stone gray eyes." Gabe said, drifting off and getting a dopey smile on his face. "It sounds like you really like this girl." Eva inferred. "Yea, I really do." Billy replied as he gave a long sigh. "Hm, you know what will cheer you up!" Eva said excitedly, jumping off the bed and going to her discarded green purse that was next to the door. She picked it up and ran back over towards Gabe. "Sorry Eva, purses aren't my thing." Gabe said jokingly. "I know, but look what I got!" she said, taking out her Nook. She turned it on and punched in the code. "THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK! ALBUS POTTER AND THE CURSE OF GRYFFINDOR!" she shouted exactly. "Now way, you got it!" Gabe shouted excitedly! "When I got onto my Nook they were out of stock." he said crestfallen. "Here, I'll lend it to you." Eva said, clicking the 'Lend Me' button and sending the book to Gabe's Nook. "You are the best cousin in the world!" he shouted as turned on his Nook and clicked on the book. "I'm your only cousin, Gabe." Eva said, rolling her eyes and went back to her comic. Trivia Albus Potter and the Curse of Gryffindor is actually a story Morgan is writing for the Harry Potter archive. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:One-shots Category:TSMGO Prequels